Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus, which visually displays data, includes a substrate divided is into a display area and a non-display area. In the display area, gate lines and data lines are insulated from each other, and a plurality of pixel areas are defined by crossing the gate lines and the data lines. Also, in the display area, thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes electrically connected to the TFTs are provided in correspondence with the pixel areas. The non-display area includes a pad and a fan-out unit. The fan-out unit includes wires that connect the pad to the display area and through which signals from a driver integrated circuit (IC) provided on the pad are transmitted.
At least a portion of the display apparatus may be bent to enhance visibility in various angles or decrease the size of the non-display area. Various techniques for reducing costs and the occurrence of defects during the manufacturing of bent display apparatuses are being developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.